Universos Paralelos
by Paddy and Moony
Summary: Una puerta que te lleva a otra dimensión, donde, de una u otra forma, existes. Ahora imagínense eso con los Merodeadores. Nuestro primer Fan Fic, esperamos RR (Atte: M. Moony y H. Padfoot)


Helen Padfoot: Hola! Qué hongo? Qué traen? Qué me ven? Nah! No se crean, es que aquí me acompaña la co-autora que me ayudó a escribir este fan fic tan extraño y revoltoso. Señoras y señores,. Niños y niñas, chamacos y chamacas, adolescentes y quien quiera que esté leyendo este fan fic (gran suspiro para tomar aire), les presento a M. Remus Lupin Moony (o sea M. Moony)  
  
M. Moony: No le hagan caso, está paranoica ¬¬U  
  
Helen Padfoot: ¬¬U paranoica? Cómo que paranoica? Chiquilla malvada.  
  
M. Moony: Tranquila Paddy, hoy estás muy hiperactiva, a por cierto, Hola a todos n_nU.  
  
Helen Padfoot: deja de verme así, quieres?, gracias. Bueno, pasando a lo importante...  
  
M. Moony: ZZZZZZZZ......................(puntos suspensorios xD) Helen Padfoot: si, bueno ¬¬U, es que es noche y se quedó a dormir en mi casa, TOTAL que nos quedamos aqui para presentarles a ustedes y ustedas xD  
  
M. Moony: eh? A si, bueno...  
  
Las dos: Estamos orgullosas de presentarles un Fan Fic de los Merodeadores, presentado por las Merodeadoras n_n  
  
M. Moony: solo que falta una, no pudo venir Prongs, es muy agradable, y la conocerán en éste capítulo.  
  
Helen Padfoot: Sheep!  
  
M. Moony: UUUUUHHHHHHHY! Helen y Sheep! Helen y Sheep! Sentados en un árbol B-E-S-A-N-D-...  
  
Helen Padfoot: YAAA!! CALLA!! O(componiendo su postura) solo trataba de decir "si" a mi estilo  
  
M. Moony: ._. está bien, lo siento Paddy.  
  
Helen Padfoot: Bueno, nos despedimos y hasta el otro capítulo.  
  
M. Moony: Esperamos que les guste.  
  
Helen Padfoot: en estos momentos me recuerdas porqué me recuerdas a Lupin,.  
  
M. Moony: Tengo su carácter.  
  
Helen Padfoot: si, y hablas muy.....formal.  
  
M. Moony: ¬¬ QUÉ QUIERES DECIR CON ESO?  
  
Helen Padfoot: Uhy, nada, nada, solo que te calmes quieres, asustas a los lectores -_-.  
  
M. Moony: muajajajajajaja,  
  
Helen Padfoot: sin más rodeos, les presentamos el Fan fic, "UNIVERSOS PARALELOS" nini nini nini nini...  
  
Autoras: Helen Padfoot, M Moony  
  
Título: "Universos Paralelos"  
  
,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸  
  
  
  
Universos Paralelos: (nini nini nini nini) (n/a: nos referimos a la tonadita de "Universo de lo Desconocido")  
  
Capitulo 1: Una puerta muy misteriosa.  
  
Era una noche tranquila y silenciosa en los terrenos del castillo del colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.  
  
Muchos de los alumnos aprovechaban para descansar, hacer deberes atrasados o adelantarlos y otros, no tan estudiosos o flojos pero si alegres, para jugar Snap explosivo en la sala común de Gryffindor. Estos eran los Merodeadores, mejor conocidos como los mejores bromistas de todo Hogwarts y, tres de los cuatro que formaban la pandilla, los chicos más codiciados de todo el colegio.  
  
Uno de ellos, delgado de ojos color miel verdoso y pelo castaño claro, veía a sus amigos jugar mientras que hundía su nariz en un libro. -Ya deja eso ¡Ven a divertirte, Moony!- dijo uno de los chicos, el cual usaba lentes de montura redonda y el pelo negro totalmente alborotado.  
  
-Jimmy tiene razón- dijo el otro chico, con el pelo castaño muy oscuro casi negro que usaba largo y lacio -deberías relajarte un poco con eso del estudio ¿si quiera una partida?  
  
Los ojos de "perrito" de su amigo lo hicieron aceptar la tentadora oferta de dejar el estudio por el juego por lo menos por una ocasión. Se les unió.  
  
Por un momento pensaban que las cartas del juego no explotarían, como era acostumbrado, pero un chico de pelo rojizo entró a la sala común por el hueco del retrato de la Señora Gorda y el juego de los tres antes mencionados se deshizo, dejándolos con la cara llena de hollín. El recién llegado rió y el chico de cabellos largos se le lanzó encima, rozándole la cabeza con un puño muy rápidamente.  
  
-Oigan, cálmense- dijo el chico de lentes al verlos en el piso.  
  
Los dos se separaron o, mejor dicho, el chico que acababa de llegar se quería separar del otro, hasta que se soltó y se pararon.  
  
-Tranquilízate Sirius- dijo el chico del libro, quien había comenzado de nuevo a leer.  
  
-Es divertido Remus, también deberías intentarlo- respondió, soltando una risita que se veía muy graciosa, haciéndolos reír a los otros tres.  
  
-Ya tórtolos, hay que comenzar otra vez- fue por las cartas el chico del cabello alborotado, pero Sirius lo paró con un brazo y le susurró algo al oído. El chico de lentes pasó por varias expresiones faciales hasta quedar en una de total sorpresa y con un toque de malicia en la mirada.  
  
Los otros dos miraban atentos la escena y se preguntaban:  
  
-¿De qué hablan?- dijeron los otros dos al unisono  
  
-Diles James- dijo Sirius con una amplia sonrisa.  
  
-Amigos, este será un momento para recordar.  
  
-"Mi no entender"- dijo el chico de cabello rojizo.  
  
-Deja que te expliquemos mi querido Peter- dijo Sirius.  
  
-Pero...- dijo James con un tono desafiante, aunque terminó bajando la voz- vamos la habitación y hablemos más a gusto ahí, nos pueden oír, en especial porque creo que ahí viene Weasley, vámonos.  
  
Todos asintieron con la cabeza y subieron las escaleras que llevaban al cuarto del 4° curso, donde estaban solamente ellos.  
  
En la primera noche que pasaron en Hogwarts, como solo eran ellos en esa habitación, se hicieron amigos. En ese entonces se preguntaron de todo; hasta que un día supieron la dolorosa verdad de Remus Lupin, era un licántropo.  
  
Como los chicos se habían vuelto tan buenos amigos, decidieron que, cada que Remus se transformara, ellos lo acompañarían, pero no sabían como hasta que descubrieron la forma: transformándose en animagos.  
  
Sirius era un perro grande y negro de ojos claros; James, un ciervo con una gran cornamenta; Peter, una rata, lo cual hacía que fuera muy fácil escabullirse por donde se le ofreciera y por naturaleza, Remus era un lobo.  
  
Bien, sigamos con la historia.  
  
Los chicos platicaban muy animados sobre el tema. La gran idea de Sirius era que, con todos los datos recabados hasta el momento del castillo, sus pasadizos y sus trampas, hicieran, por medio de la magia, un mapa que mostrara todo, hasta quien iba en cada pasillo por temor a toparse con algún profesor.  
  
En fin, lo único que faltaba era explorar partes que casi ningún alumno de Hogwarts había visto. Eso era lo más difícil.  
  
-Bien, entonces ¿Cuándo empezamos?- preguntó Peter. -Calma, calma Wormtail- le dijo Sirius- sé que nos faltan las partes más complicadas, pero por lo menos ya sabemos cómo llegar a Hosgmeade por debajo del sauce boxeador, ¿no? Eso es algo.  
  
Peter asintió un poco triste con la cabeza y miró a Remus, que estaba acostado boca arriba en su cama. Éste notó que todos posaban sus miradas en él y se sentó en el borde de su cama. Seguían viéndolo. -Digo, ¿Porqué me ven todos?- dijo perplejo mientras se escondía detrás de uno de los tantos libros que tenía en su mesita de noche.  
  
Todos estallaron de risa y Remus miró por encima del libro que, para colmo, tenía al revés.  
  
-Ay Moony- decía Sirius mientras reía entre dientes- la verdad....me encanta hacer esto.  
  
-Si, bueno- dijo Remus mientras les lanzaba a todos una mirada reprobatoria como las que ponía cada ves qué a James o a Sirius se les ocurría una loca idea para molestar a los slytherins, y en especial al que consideraban peor de todos, Severus Snape.  
  
-Ya pues, no nos salgamos del tema ¿quieren?- interrumpió James y todos voltearon a su cama, donde estaba sentado y con una mirada de travieso que no podía con ella.  
  
-¿Qué piensas Prongs?- preguntó Peter.  
  
-¿Quieres saber?- quiso saber James.  
  
-Si no, no te hubiera preguntado, amigo- respondió Peter un poco sarcástico.  
  
James lo miró un tanto disgustado, pero continuó para los demás diciendo:  
  
-Estoy pensando ¿cómo trazar ese mapa?-  
  
Todos lo miraron y luego se miraron el uno al otro. Eso era lo difícil.  
  
Se quedaron callados durante unos momentos hasta que Remus dijo: -Podríamos...... ¡nah! Sería muy tonto- dijo terminando con una mueca de alguien que hubiera dicho algo falso.  
  
-Dinos, podríamos usarlo aunque fuera penoso o ridículo- lo protegió Sirius.  
  
.Bien, mi plan era que algún tipo de "radar" en todas partes para que el mapa se trazara solo, por así decirlo.  
  
-¿Has leído muchos libros muggles, no es cierto?- le cuestionó Sirius cruzando los brazos y viéndolo perspicaz.  
  
Los demás tenían miradas de no entender a Remus y se pusieron a pensar más, para ver si podían ocurrírseles alguna idea mejor que la del licántropo.  
  
Después de un tiempo de transcurrido James miró su reloj mágico y casi suelta un grito al saber que eran ¡las 5 de la mañana!  
  
-Chicos, ya mejor vamos a bañarnos, o llegaremos tarde a Transformaciones- dijo éste con cara de perplejidad viendo a los demás y demasiado sorprendido. ¿El tiempo pasaba tan rápido cuando te divertias?  
  
Todos se apresuraron a arreglarse, bañarse y vestirse para las clases.  
  
Después de ponerse el uniforme, bajaron a desayunar.  
  
-Ahh...amigos, ¿me pudieran esperar un minutito?- dijo James mientras se quedaba en la sala común pues ya habían bajado las escaleras.  
  
-Claro- dijeron y salieron por el retrato de la señora Gorda.  
  
Una chica de cabello castaño rojizo bajaba las escaleras cargada con algunos libros.  
  
James se dirigió a ella y la ayudó con algunos de los tantos que traía sobre de sí.  
  
-Oh, gracias....persona desconocida- dijo divertida de no poder ver quien la había ayudado, hasta que James se asomó por uno de los extremos de la pila de libros.  
  
La chica se extrañó de que fuera él quien la había ayudado había sido James Potter, el chico al que todas las de Hogwarts querían y debía admitir que sentía cierta atracción por él. Se ruborizó un poco. -Hola- dijo torpemente James.  
  
-Ho....Hola Potter- dijo a la ves, nerviosa.  
  
-Vamos Lily, ya te he dicho que me digas como todos, James.  
  
-Eh...está bien "James"- respondió Lily caminando hacia el hoyo de donde salían todos los gryffindors- ¿Me podrías ayudar lo que sigue del camino al Gran Comedor?  
  
-Claro, claro, para eso estoy.  
  
Caminaron un rato hasta que llegaron a su destino. El Gran Comedor estaba lleno de estudiantes hambrientos que disfrutaban de su desayuno.  
  
Sirius, Peter y Remus desayunaban también y al ver a James entrar con Lily, Sirius se paró y los siguió hasta que se sentaron al lado de los demás, como para asegurarse de que nadie le quitara a su amigo.  
  
-Ya Pad, no es para tanto- le reprimió James a éste.  
  
Sirius no dejaba de ver a la pareja de su amigo con la chica más estudiosa del curso, lo cuál no se ve todos los días.  
  
Sirius se acercó a su amigo y le dijo en vos casi inaudible: -Hasta que por fin se te hizo, ¿no? Solo que no vamos a poder continuar con el plan si sigues así.  
  
-Lo sé, pero ella no- dijo en igual forma.  
  
Después de eso, Sirius volvió a su asiento y no se paró hasta terminar su desayuno.  
  
De repente, Remus volvió a ver su reloj, casi se atraganta al ver la hora y aún con la boca llena dijo: -Teng'ms dek inos.  
  
-¿Qué?-  
  
-Dice que tenemos que irnos- tradujo Peter.  
  
-¿Qué hora es?- preguntó Lily.  
  
-Las 9:15- dijo Remus con una mirada preocupada.  
  
Todos tuvieron una cara muy parecida a la de Remus al oír esto, tenían que subir hasta la torre de Gryffindor y luego bajar de nuevo hasta los pasillos de la planta baja del castillo.  
  
Así lo hicieron y a penas llegaron al salón que decía en la puerta "Transformaciones".  
  
-Bien, bien, bien, llegan tarde de nuevo señores- los recibió la profesora McGonagall (n/a: claro que unos años más joven y sin tantas canas) -Ah.....eh....nosotros...bueno.....es qué...- todos trataban de dar una explicación lógica pero nada salió de sus bocas, excepto un montón de borucas de niños pequeños que no saben hablar (n/a: gracias por la inspiración peque hermano :p)  
  
Después de la embarazosa clase, porque todos los de la clase los habían visto hacer el ridículo, se dirigieron a todas las clases que faltaban sin mucho ánimo, pero eso sí, hablando abiertamente de la gran idea de James y Sirius entre el cambio de aula.  
  
La última clase que tuvieron fue Pociones, ahí tuvieron la oportunidad de explorar en las mazmorras para hacer lo que les faltaba de su "gran plan".  
  
-Así que recuerden chicos, esa tarea bien presentada, sin horrores ni errores- dijo el profesor Gouldner que impartía pociones.  
  
Los chicos estaban tan apurados por salir que no le hicieron caso al profesor y no le hicieron sus habituales comentarios sobre la forma en como hablaba el susodicho sujeto (n/a: me encanta esa frase).  
  
Después de que todos los alumnos se habían ido y ningún slytherin se divisaba en los alrededores, James siguió con el plan: iría con Sirius, cubiertos por la capa invisible, hacia las partes más recónditas de las mazmorras. Después, regresando a la sala común, trazarían lo que llamarían "Mapa del Merodeador".  
  
-Vamos Siri, no tenemos todo el día- regañó James a Sirius bajo la capa invisible mientras caminaban hacia una zona desierta e inexplorada de Hogwarts.  
  
-Ya...voy....espera ¡HEY, mira esto!  
  
Los chicos se detuvieron en una puerta de metal que parecía vieja y estaba ciertamente oxidada. Se dirigieron allá sin dejarse de tapar con la capa invisible y al llegar Sirius asomó una mano fuera me la capa para jalar y abrir la puerta.  
  
-Digo...¿qué tiene esta puerta de especial?- preguntó James sin mucho problema hasta que vio a su amigo pasarse un dedo por la boca en señal de que no hiciera ruido.  
  
Sirius abrió la puerta y esta produjo un rechinido capaz de estremecer a una persona (n/a: tipo película de misterio :p). Se asomaron, era una sala común y corriente con otra puerta en el otro extremo, en el centro, había un espejo muy grande enmarcado en lo que parecía...si, era plata con unos adornos muy lindos a su alrededor.  
  
Pasaron y dejaron la capa en uno de los sillones que estaban ahí. Dieron vueltas y vueltas al espejo como perros a punto de acostarse a dormir y no vieron nada fuera de lo común.  
  
-Mmm...- se escuchaba decir a cada rato a James y a Sirius por la fascinación del espejo en la sala que de por si no servia para nada, o al menos eso parecía.  
  
Estuvieron unos minutos más ahí, el estomago de los chicos reclamaba por algo de comer y tenían que ir a la sala común para plasmar los datos ya recabados en las últimas excursiones.  
  
-Ehh.... ¿Jimmy? ¿Qué te parece si vamos al Gran Comedor y comemos?- preguntó Sirius con una sonrisa en le rostro (n/a: bien galan el Siri xD)  
  
-Si claro, y luego iremos al baño a bañarnos, ¿no es así?- James parecía divertido por el comentario. (n/a: y yo más porque colecciono frases de ese sentido n_n si alguien tiene frases como esas, mándemelas a mi mail)- Pero primero dime ¿porqué te fascinó esa puerta desde el principio?  
  
A Sirius le pareció darse cuenta de algo. Luego dijo: -Cierto, se me olvidaba-  
  
Llamó por señas a James para que lo siguiera y así lo hizo este, llegaron a la puerta contraria a la que usaron para llegar. Sirius le susurró a James algo que lo hizo sorprenderse y sentirse con ganas de salir corriendo de esa mazmorra.  
  
-En-entonces, la leyenda...la leyenda era real ¿es real?-James parecía estupefacto.  
  
-Si, aunque creo que puede ser igual de cierta como la Cámara de los Secretos (n/a: ustedes entienden ¿no?) quien sabe, que tal y si- terminó con un tono de misterio y moviendo los dedos de las manos de una forma muy extraña, como si tocaran un piano a una gran velocidad.  
  
-Bien...bueno, ¿qué te parece si lo averiguamos?- sugirió James, que se sentía extrañamente atraído a la puerta del otro extremo.  
  
-Vale-  
  
Los dos se acercaron a la extraña puerta y con un temblor general que ambos sentían. Jalaron la puerta.  
  
-Eh...Padfoot, ¿seguro que es esta puerta?-  
  
.Claro, como que soy el chico más guapo de Hogwarts- dijo éste acomodándose el cuello de la camisa que no tenía abrochados los dos primeros botones y no traía puesta la corbata.  
  
La puerta se abrió. Los cuatro se quedaron viendo; si cuatro, alguien más estaba en el otro lado de la puerta junto con otra persona más atrás, de la misma manera en como estaban posicionados Sirius y James.  
  
Eran dos chicas que al parecer tenían la misma edad que los dos merodeadores. Las dos estaban casi de la misma altura, una de ellas usaba lentes, pero tenía ojos cafés casi tirándole al negro, el pelo castaño oscuro que le llegaba a los hombros y una extraña tez morena clara, era muy linda. La otra, por su parte, tenía el cabello color castaño claro recogido en una coleta y los ojos también color café, aunque más bien parecían ámbar. Las dos llevaban uniformes azul marino y unas extrañas faldas un poco arriba de las rodillas. (n/a: bien coquetas :p) Como dije, los cuatro se habían quedado viendo un rato. ¿Una puerta a otra dimensión o un nuevo tipo de traslador? Eso si que era extraño para los chicos.  
  
-Bien, bien, bien, ¿qué hacen ustedes en NUESTRA escuela?- dijo la  
  
chica de lentes un poco sarcástica.  
  
-Nosotros -carraspeó- mejor dicho, ¿qué hacen ustedes en NUESTRO colegio? Chiquilla insolente- respondió Sirius, también de mala gana. -¿Colegio? ¿SU COLEGIO? ¿Qué te pasa?- la chica de lentes se había salido del marco de la puerta para acorralar a Sirius señalándolo con el dedo índice y llevándolo hacia el espejo todavía insultándolo. -Vaya si es aguerrida- dijo James  
  
-¡Aunque generalmente no es así- respondió la chica del cabello castaño claro que acompañaba a la de lentes.  
  
-Por cierto, soy James, James Potter (n/a: Bond, Papel Bond!! XD) -Mucho gusto James, yo soy Jane, Jane Parker-  
  
Los chicos se estrecharon las manos, no tomando en cuenta de que ahora en lugar de pelear, Sirius y la otra chica hablaban muy tranquilos recargados en el espejo.  
  
-Vaya, vaya, Sirius, tu no pierdes el encanto aún en los momentos más complicados- dijo James divertido de ver la escena de Sirius con la chica, ya que ese era el talento natural del gryffindor, coquetear. Sirius no respondió y siguió viendo embelesado a la chica, que se había quitado los lentes, al parecer por petición de Padfoot para ver sus ojos (n/a: lo siento, ¡¡¡¡¡NO SE PONGAN CELOSAS!!!! n_nU).  
  
Algo llamó la atención de James al ver el espejo, este objeto no reflejaba a los dos chicos que estaban frente a ellos exactamente como debería reflejar un espejo, si no que la imagen que formaba el espejo se ponía de color, y en este caso era un rosa pálido y muy tenue, y la imagen en el espejo era de los dos chicos, si, pero no era lo que estaban haciendo en ese momento...se estaban...se estaban, James no podía creer lo que pasaba en el reflejo ¡Se estaban besando! -¡Ándale pues!- exclamó Jane igual de impresionada que James- ¡Eh! ¡Sahara! tranquila, sabes que se ponen celosos.  
  
-Ya pues, vámonos si quieres Jany- Sahara, la chica de lentes, se rió de la expresión de su amiga y regresó con ella, dejando a Sirius medio embobado- tenemos que llegar rápido a clase de Química o la profesora se enojará, ya sabes como es de gruñona, solo dándole puntos a tercero B, claro ella es la prefecta de ese salón. Malvada.  
  
-¿Qué diablos es Química?- se preguntó James.  
  
-Nos veremos mañana ¿cierto?...- pronunció Sirius sin hacerle caso a su amigo y dirigiéndose a Sahara.  
  
Sahara volteó y dijo guiñando el ojo: -Si tú quieres-  
  
En eso, las chicas se fueron por la puerta que tanto miedo le habían tenido James y Sirius, pero que al final resultó casi inofensiva y, en cierto punto para Sirius, agradable.  
  
-Regresemos mañana quieres- sugirió Sirius a su amigo.  
  
-Regresemos mejor a la sala común-  
  
Se taparon con la capa invisible y recorrieron el castillo hasta llegar a la torre de Gryffindor. Se quitaron la capa en una esquina desierta y continuaron caminando, debían de ser como las siete de la tarde, así que no había problema en estar fuera de los dormitorios en ese momento.  
  
Llegando a la sala se encontraron a Remus tras una ligera cortina de libros y escribiendo en un pergamino y Peter a su lado, haciendo lo mismo. Remus se percató de la llegada de los chicos y se dirigió a ellos con una mirada reprobatoria que solo él podía hacer.  
  
-¿Qué hacían ustedes dos en las mazmorras?- dijo Remus.  
  
-¿Qué no le dijiste Sirius?- reclamó James un poco ofendido.  
  
-¿Yo? ¿Pensé que tú le dirías?- le contestó Sirius.  
  
Remus rió entre dientes divertido de la actitud de sus compañeros y luego obtuvo un brillo travieso en sus ojos (n/a: no piensen mal -_-U)  
  
-Je, je, no, ya en serio, cuéntenme-  
  
Peter también se acercó a sus amigos. James y Sirius se quedaron confundidos de la actitud de su amigo Remus, pero aún así le contaron todo lo que vieron en la extraña sala de las mazmorras.  
  
-Vaya, había leído eso en Historia de Hogwarts, pero no pensé que fuera real- dijo Remus después de que terminaron de hablar los recién llegados.  
  
-Créeme Remsie, fue MUY real- dijo Sirius embelesado de nuevo, tal ves recordando a Sahara.  
  
-Bueno, mañana, si no tenemos deberes...  
  
-¿Y desde cuando te preocupas por eso James?- interrumpió Sirius.  
  
-Bueno- prosiguió éste- mañana iremos de vuelta, TODOS.  
  
Hubo un silencio general seguido por una protesta de Remus  
  
¿Todos? ¿Los cuatro? 


End file.
